User talk:Game-fanatic/MySims Reality!/Episode Archive/Show 2/Episode 3
Episode 3/Show Two *Goth Boy, Goth Boy, Goth Boy, unless he wins, then it's Chaz. Zordon123456789mlw7 04:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *puts neural in titanium box* Roxie.( and I KNOW HE INT FINISHED) *I vote off Chaz. Dentface 16:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) *You can't. Chaz won the challenge, remember? The only peeps you can vote off are Goth Boy or Roxie. --Game-fanatic 18:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) * *breaks out and puts AU in* Goth Boy. He never bothered to try. I mean, Roxie was brave enough to go through her 2nd biggest fear! (Which is good. :D) Plus, the guy's pretty gloomy. And Blanky, if you vote Roxie off, then I'll poke you, somehow making you die. --'Neural777' 20:13, November 18, 2009 (UTC) *Unfortunately, I'm not votin' this episode!!! Goth Boy or Roxie, I'm dying either way by voting!!! I'll get killed by Fanaticman by votin' for Goth Boy, or killed brutally by Neural with his poke of doom by votin' for Roxie! AAAAH!!! I don't wanna die! AGAIN!!! *crouches and hides behind Leafman* --BlankyXP 21:49, November 18, 2009 (UTC) *Hey, why do you still want Roxie in the show, Neural? Isn't that kind of like letting Morcubus continue to torture her? --★☆ -Leaf- ☆★ 22:26, November 18, 2009 (UTC) * shoots neural with bazooka* Chaz. BUT EXPECT MY NEXT VOTE TO BE FOR ROXIE!!! * *dodges* Yawn. Also, I want her to win the money! :0 *Ok sorry then i vote off Goth Boy Dentface 02:21, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *I vote off goth boy too Miss Ellen Douglas 02:24, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *ROXIE A MILLION TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (she is very mean on this wiki) Buahhhh!!!!!! NO,NO GOTH BOY OR ROXIE NOOOOO!!!!! well,Roxie you are..... a lilttle creapy with the cleaning so you are out for me--A go-go Sim 02:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Hm...it's kinda hard for me to vote someone off.I like the four remaining Sims.But if I had to choose between Roxie and Goth Boy,I would say Goth Boy.And I really want Ian to win!--Secretive13 03:27, November 19, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *OMG OMG OMG OMG I VOTE GOTH BOY HE CREEPY OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!! Agent Sapphire 19:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Roxie: Really...? I-I'm mean? H-How could you say that... *cries* :( Me: You can't vote her off 1,000,000 times, AU. --'Neural777' 20:12, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *I don't like being called Mr. Evil Weirdo or being framed for tricking my friend1!! (and i think i can vote a million times if the show is being hosted by a criminal!!!!!!) 21:18, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *No, you can't. duuuh --'Neural777' 21:27, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Your right but GF might create some loophole to save Goth Boy. * .... --Game-fanatic 23:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Uh...they don't get money for winnin' ze show, remember last sho -- *is shot by security* Err...I mean...I love pansies! --BlankyXP 23:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *I doubt Morcubus would be willing to give flippin' lollipops to any "petty mortals", let alone dough. --★☆ -Leaf- ☆★ 23:35, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *THE EYEBROWS ARE TO STRONG1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *G-F, if you get Roxie voted off even though Goth Boy has more votes, I'm suing the show. *holds up phone which I'll use to call my lawyer* >:0 --'Neural777' 23:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Let me guess.. Ms. Ellen Douglas. *BUZZ! Wrong! The answer is a guy named Larry. --'Neural777' 00:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Really? *ya rly --'Neural777' 02:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *I loveee me some Fridays. --★ Blanky 13:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) * *Renee (MySims Agents) *Luis (MySims Racing) *Goth Boy, duhhh. I don't want the producer's favorite to wind up winning again. (No offense, GF...) Roxie must stay!-- 00:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *I AGREE, NOT RIOT AU! :O --'Neural777' 00:23, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *This is not going well... *WHO'S WINNING --★ Blanky 04:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *GOTH BOY IS GETTING VOTED OFF --'Neural777' 04:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *Thanks for the votes (not really; poor Goth Boy). But I'll try to make the new episode this weekend maybe. - I've had lots of homework lately, sorry it's takin' so long! --Game-fanatic 04:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC)